Catalyst
by Fyuu
Summary: She was a catalyst for change, created for the sole purpose of bringing it about. And seeing that young boy and knowing what fate had dictated as his path, her heart could not help but bleat for he who saw things so clearly in black and white. And so she chooses to be a catalyst one last time… perhaps changing her own fate in the process. Kagome/Shinobu Sensui Drabble Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Catalyst **

She was a catalyst for change, created for the sole purpose of bringing it about. And seeing that young boy and knowing what fate had dictated as his path, her heart could not help but bleat for he who saw things so clearly in black and white. And so she chooses to be a catalyst one last time… perhaps changing her own fate in the process. Kagome/Shinobu Sensui

* * *

The trees, the earth, the hallowed ground upon which her spirit rested spoke to her, a child lost, alone confused, and afraid. They asked, begged, pleaded to she who could remember, she who could not forget no matter the time in years.

_Help him!_

And so with a great heave she gathered herself tiredly, pulling together the piece of herself scattered about the clearing her soul was bound to.

_Soon I too will forget._

_Soon I too will truly rest. _

* * *

Just a very short little chapters revolving around Shinobu Sensui and Kagome.

Fairly fluffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark narrowed eyes flickered about nervously the only outward indication of the stoic boys' inner distress. Separated from his classmates –a boon he would normally welcome- he was lost and though he did not show it he was scared.

And perhaps the worst of it, he could feel _it_.

That tingling sensation before one of those horrid putrid creatures made its self know with some heinous act against an innocent.

Only this one was… different.


	3. Chapter 3

A white swirling mist amassed before him slowly taking a shape. Small, petite and feminine where the first things he came to notice about the apparition.

Sad was the next.

She was pretty he decided, silently wishing she hadn't been leeched of color.

_Not a monster, a ghost. _

Finished gathering herself the two stood in momentary silence before her bowed head lifted slowly and thick lashes opened to reveal the only bit of color remaining on her. _She's so sad. _He thought as he caught her stunningly blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_He's sad._

_So young. But his eyes… his eyes._

_They're so old._

She took in the powerful aura lapping at his small frame and found herself assaulted by images of the things she knew he would do both the great and the terrible. With little need other than habit she sucked in a breath.

_"_Oh little one, what a terrible path you walk."


	5. Chapter 5

Her voice was soft and kind, so unlike any of the other creatures he'd seen and interacted with. Creatures no one else could see.

They studied each other once more. "Who are you?"

A sad small smile lifted her lips. "No one of importance, Sensui Shinobu." He froze in surprise and panic. "Calm little one, I'll not hurt you."

"You're like one of those monsters aren't you?" A breathless gasp left him.

"Monster?" A curious light lit her features before comprehension replaced it. "No I am not a demon. Quite the opposite in fact."

"And what is the opposition of a… _demon?" _

She merely smiled. "Come little one the other souls still attached to the plane tell me you've lost your way. I will return you too your group."

He found himself frowning as suspicion ran through him. "Why. Why would you help me?"

Her head tilted as she studied him. "What makes you so weary little one?"

"Because monsters- demons are evil! I'll not let you hurt me or the others!"

She frowned, Sensui decided he didn't like when she frowned. "As I've said I am neither of these." She paused. "Tell me what makes things so clean cut, so black and white for you when the world is so full of color?"

He flinched as his mind recalled every previous encounter he'd had with _demons_ as well as a few apparitions, the terrible things they had done to innocence especially in the cases where he'd been too late to help.

The terrible things _he _had, had to do.

_And the worst part is no one believes me. Not even mother and father._

_I am an outcaste. _


	6. Chapter 6

As the thoughts raced through his head the spirit woman watched him sadly as his aura project every feeling running through him.

_Just a child for all his strength and power. _

_So young._

Her heart ached for innocents lost and all the remained to be lost. And resolve she hadn't felt in nearly four hundred years swelled through her.

_I am a catalyst for change, constructed by the gods themselves for just that purpose._

_Not even the fates will stand in my way._

_I _will_ stop him from destroying himself._


	7. Chapter 7

_Higurashi Kagome._

_That's the spirits name. _The sad but kind spirit who had lead him back to his classmates all those years ago. The spirit who he often still visited. It had been on one such visit Shinobu had learned more than the private spirit had wanted him to. She had been speaking too King Enma, when Shinobu had neared.

_King Enma…. That would be Koenma's father. _He though briefly, thinking of the young looking god who was his… _boss_.

From their conversation he had gleaned a great deal of information pertaining to the priestess Higurashi Kagome. For instance Higurashi Kagome was still alive.

That little fact had confounded him how could a person be both alive and dead?

However he hadn't been left in the dark from long when one of them he was unsure who had mentioned a time slip.

_Three years more and King Enma said he would be rid of her as a nuisance._

Dark eyes narrowed to slits.

_I will stop this from transpiring._

_I will save you Kagome._


	8. Chapter 8

The Higurashi shrine was located on the outskirts of the grand city of Tokyo, and while not quite his destination yet he still shuffled his way about the surrounding neighborhood casing the area.

And then he felt it. A large aura, a large soul reaching out with unyielding warmth and friendliness. Long had Shinobu sought such acceptance such… love! And for a time he reveled in the feeling.

And then his saw her. Thick black hair rolled in waves down her back, contrasting greatly with porcelain pale skin. He knew it without seeing her face, knew this was the living Kagome but he needed to see her eyes, needed to be sure.

He got his wish when her soul attentively brushed against his starling her into looking up. Her eyes searching until they landed on him.

He nearly forgot how to breathe.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the confirmation, despite knowing it was her, Shinobu couldn't bring himself approach her even days later.

Even with Itsuki quietly mocking him.


	10. Chapter 10

Grass bent beneath his feet as he made his way back to that long ago clearing. Now as before the wispy form of the woman- no child took little time to form.

_She was so young._

"Little one, it is good to see you once more." She was so quiet and soft, he almost missed the living Kagome's louder expressiveness.

"Kagome." He tilted his head in greeting, smiling slightly at the first show of emotion that didn't involve an emotion akin to sorrow. But he didn't let her surprise deter him from his goal. "Tell me how is it you died?"

She was stiff and silent for a moment before laughing lightly. "You'd have been less offensive if you'd of asked me my age." He merely arched a brow.

And she refused to say anything more.


	11. Chapter 11

He leaned casually against the wall one leg propped up against it and hands in his slacks as he basked in the warmth of Higurashi Kagome's soul which was odd in itself seeing as this wasn't an area frequented by the budding priestess.

He'd made sure of it.

Opening his eyes he turned his head in the direction of the younger girl, noting that there was purpose in her stride.

And that purpose was him.


	12. Chapter 12

She was watching him in exasperated amusement.

He was not so amused.

"Tell me little one how many more times will you continue to ask the same question expecting a different answer, is that not the definition of insanity?" The irony of that statement was not lost on her.

He huffed and tried a different approach. "Aren't you afraid to die?"

She suddenly looked so ancient and so much more sad, as if the weight of centuries held her down. "No, death will be a welcome relief."

"And your family, your friends will your death be a relief to them?" He asked almost angrily, but did not wait for an answer as he left her there quite stunned.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello I'm Higurashi Kagome, it is a pleasure to meet you." Shinobu blinked repeatedly in surprise at the tiny female bowing lowly before him. Distractedly he noted not just how tiny she was but how much tinier she was compared to _him._

_It is hard to imagine that such a tiny woman could have such power. She is comfortable in her own skin and her soul rolls about joyously caressing her small form._

Pushing himself off the wall he returned the greeting. "Sensui Shinobu, miss, the pleasure is all mine." He was rewarded with a brilliant smile that had nothing on the rapture the delight in her soul was causing him.

_The pleasure is indeed all mine. _


	14. Chapter 14

"You've met my living counterpart." It was a statement not a question though he answered anyway.

"I have."

"You are skewing my memories… changing what had for me already happened, it is an odd feeling." He felt taken aback by her declaration.

_Time… time it seems is not so set in stone._

"Has it changed your opinion on your subsequent death?"

She cast him a hard look. "You say death with such distain."

"You would just rather roll over and die!"

"I would rather be at peace!"

In all their years they had never yell at one another.


	15. Chapter 15

Shinobu glanced at the velvet box in his hand, opening it to observe the eclectically glass beaded bracelet, meant as a gift for the now fifteen year old female he had quickly become friends with nearly two years ago. His heart twisted painfully with worry.

She had been missing for nearly a day, and the description her younger brother had given of the circumstances made him ill.

_A demon no doubt about it. _

_Vile filthy creatures._

He clenched his fist in anger before pocketing the simple trinket gift.

_Indeed humanity will always need protection, my protection, from such blights._


	16. Chapter 16

_What an unshakeable will you have Shinobu._

_Perhaps were I have failed my living counterpart will succeed. _

The ghostly woman closed her eyes wishing for the first time in a long time she could feel the fingers of the wind through her hair, lightly kissing her skin.

_You are to good a person to continue down such a terrible path._


	17. Chapter 17

He hadn't even lifted his hand to knock on the front door of the Higurashi household before the door flew open and Shinobu found himself enveloped in Kagome's jubilant aura and soon after her arms. He didn't think, didn't need to think as he returned the gesture, practically engulfing her much smaller form in his embrace.

As she began trembling he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, they were tear bright and instantly he held her to himself once more.

He hadn't said it, hadn't mentioned it but he wouldn't be a very good spirit detective if he hadn't noticed the bandage wound around her abdomen, stained red with old blood. And the bruises, so dark and harsh against her pallid skin, as they danced across her arms.

His hold tighten ever so slightly around her.

_I'll protect you._

_I promise._


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure you must go?" He questioned staring do into the depths of the old wooden well.

He felt a strange sense of pride when sternly she nodded. "Those people… It's my fault…. I must." He nodded before taking her face into his hands tilting her head up until she looked him in the eyes.

Her face turned a charming pink making him smile gently, before tenderly placing his lips on her forehead.

"Then go. I will be here when you return."

She nodded turning toward the well, he suspected to hide her flustered reaction, before turning her head over her shoulder smiling one final time before jumping into the ancient power, her final words of farewell whispering from the depths. "See you soon!"


	19. Chapter 19

"May I inquire something of you?"

Blue eyes danced laughingly at him, and Shinobu found himself surprised at the changes in the spirit woman as she seemed to become more and more like her living self. "Was that not a question in and of itself?" She laughed lightly when he made a face. "Go on then ask your question."

"Why do you never say good bye?"

"An odd question." She murmured quietly while thinking of her answer. "Saying good bye… it has such finality to it. As if… as if admitting that as we part ways never again will we meet , by not saying good bye-"

"You leave the promise of seeing each other once more, hanging in the air." He nodded absentmindedly to himself, not noticing the beaming smile sent towards him. "As odd as my question was, is it not stranger still that someone longing for the final embrace cannot even bring herself to give her final farewells?"

Thoughtful blue eyes blinked once more.


	20. Chapter 20

The roll of thunder chased the flash of lightning while the translucent drops splattered against his window. Trees danced and swayed to Mother Nature's wrathful tune and Shinobu should have found the awesome display comforting, as it hid the screaming and yelling his parent often engaged in, usually over him and his strangeness.

Except it wasn't.

Something was wrong it kept him awake even into the early hours of the morning as false dawn kissed the sky.

His heart picked up, beating loudly, quickly. His breath was labored, fogging the window pane with each exhale.

Panic he was panicking.

_Kagome… what's wrong?_


	21. Chapter 21

Politeness dictated he waited till it was no longer an ungodly hour to visit the shrine the Higurashi's tended to. And so eight o'clock and not a minute later found Shinobu at the front door of the Higurashi household, and not for the first time he found the front door opened before he could even knock.

Only this time it wasn't Kagome, but the Higurashi matriarch.

"Shinobu! I'm so glad you're here!" Her words and the obvious relief she was feeling at seeing him were beyond unexpected. However she didn't wait for him to respond as she ushered him in. Both her tone of voice and her manner setting him on edge. "Please, something… something is wrong with Kagome, something happened during her last trip to the past. She won't speak or eat; she won't let us help her." The pain reflected in her eyes had nothing on the pain twisting his heart.

"Is she hurt?" He asked hesitantly as he followed her quick hurried pace with his long strides.

"Physically? No, a few scratches on her, but no more than usual." She replied worriedly leading him up the stairs. She stopped outside Kagome's bedroom door before turning to him. "Please maybe she'll confide in you." She sounded so pleading.


	22. Chapter 22

He took several deep breaths cooling his ever rising temper to a muted simmer, as he studied the small figure curled up in the western style twin sized bed. It was several silent moments before he allowed himself to step fully into the room.

He had to suppress a shudder as the broken jagged edges of her soul reached out to him in ritual habit.

"Kagome." He muttered quietly, a frown tugging his lips downward as she flinched. With very few steps he crossed the room to kneel in front of her. Blue eyes blinked several times in rapid secession as she tried stopping them from filling with tears, and failing. Reaching out a hand he lightly brushed them away as they began to fall, nearly cringing at the coolness of her skin.

"It hurts, Shinobu. It hurts so much." She said in a voice barley qualified as a whisper.

"What happened Kagome?"

"He… he abandoned me!" She was sobbing now, great heaving breaths shook her body, and with out thought he stood lifting her into his arms before settling them both on the bed with his back resting on the back board and Kagome curled in his arms as he rocked her gently. "He let that witch… he let her… she stole my soul!" Her hands fisted in shirt, clenched tightly as though she feared he too would abandon her. "I'm so cold Shinobu."

"I won't abandon you I promise. No ever." He murmured into her hair as he rested his head on hers.

"Will I ever be warm again?"

He had no answer for her at least not one he wanted to voice.


	23. Chapter 23

She shuddered as her memories once more altered to include Shinobu while still allowing for her to remember her life without him.

_I hadn't realized how… lonely I was during those fleeting years in the past._

She closed her eyes and allowed warmth to spread through her at the newest memory.

_For such a harsh boy…. he's so kind… so gentle. _


	24. Chapter 24

He had wondered since meeting the living Kagome at the difference in their personalities.

_Has time worn her down so much as to change her so drastically?_

The spirit Kagome, who had looked away from him after he had voiced his quire, turned back to him to study him. "As I am no longer bound by my mortal flesh, I am also no longer bound by my mortal trappings; nothing separates my memories as Kagome from the memories of my past lives." She paused for a moment. "None of my past lives had it easy. None of them have had a happy ending. Through all my lives I continue to sacrifice, and still I… well in any case all I can do is pray that in my next life I can be normal… and happy."

"Why give up on this life? Why give up on the potential for your happiness now? Why wait?"

It was a humorous smile lifting her lips. "I am dead, what potential do I have?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Meditation is not so hard Kagome." He said amusedly watching her as she pouted.

"I can't Shinobu." She muttered.

He flicked her forehead lightly chucking as her head shot up in surprise. "Can't or won't?"

She was silent for a moment as she looked away from him. "I- when I try and meditate I can … I can feel her…"

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Her who?"

"Kikyou." The sadness her soul exuded hung like a heavy mist around him. "She's the one… with the other half of my soul." He had to stomp on his rage before it could bubble out.

_All the more reason demons- even half demons cannot be trusted._

"Miroku has been trying to help me with meditation, he says it would help me to control my power- and to stop some of the pain." Her fear was like a sharp bolt through his heart. "But I get lost in her! Her thoughts, her feelings, her anger and hate! I'm so afraid I'll become her, I don't want to lose myself."She whispered the final part finally meeting his eyes.

"I promise you Kagome I won't let you use yourself." A thought popped in his head. "Do you think the undead woman's ceramic body would have survived into this time?"

"I don't know…"

"Let's find out than shall we?" He stood, and moved to stand behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing down until she was seated. "Relax Kagome, clear your mind." She closed her eyes taking deep breaths attempting to calm herself.

After a few minutes Shinobu frowned. "You're not relaxing Kagome." He moved to crouch in front of her. "You look flushed are you alright?" His hand reached out to rest on face.

Her eyes shot open as a pretty pink tinted her cheeks at his closeness. "Fine!" She squeaked.

"Are you sure?"

She huffed turning away from him, muttering something he almost didn't catch. "It's hard to be calm when you're so close."

If he didn't know her as well as he did he might have been hurt or offended as it was…

He moved his hand to grasp her chin and turn her head until she faced him, he studied her eyes from a moment before leaning resting his fore head on hers. "It's good to know that I effect you in the same matter in which you effect me."

He found her embarrassed sputter to be rather endearing.


	26. Chapter 26

"Shinobu, may I ask you something?"He turned to look down at the petite female resting against his side as they basked in the presence of the God tree.

"Of course."

"Promise me you won't get mad?" He wished he could see her expressive eyes to perhaps gleaned insight as to what she feared might anger him.

"Promise."

Blue eyes finally opened to meet his. "How do you manage to see things so… clearly in black and white when there are so many other colors and shades? Why do you think all demons are so evil?"

He blinked surprised by the familiar wording of the same question the spirit Kagome often asked him. "I have been capable of seeing demons and apparitions since I was a child and never once have they given me reason to think otherwise." He paused to gather his thoughts, looking away to watch the eldest Higurashi attempt to entice Kagome's younger sibling and his friends into listening to one of his fanciful tales. "I've seen what they can do, I've seen them hurt and maim innocence unable to do anything to help. They care nothing for those that are defenseless; in fact they seem more likely to attack. They're beasts with no honor."

She was silent for only a moment, also observing as her brother tried to dissuade her grandfather. "Not all demons are as such."

"Care to give me an example? Even that half demon who _promised _to protect you couldn't do so, and still you suffer greatly from his mistreatment. And not just his inadequacies at protecting you from that witch; do not think me so stupid to think I have not noticed his verbal abuses."

She flinched. "That's different he loves her."

"And you are to soft to kind."

"Did I ever tell you if it hadn't been for Shippo I'd be dead?"

Cold dread filled him. "What?"

"When the witch attempted to steal the entirety of my soul I could feel … Kagome disappearing. Shippo, he is just a child for all he is a demon, he was so scared to be alone and I could feel his fear as if it were tangible. If he hadn't called to me I'm not sure if I would even be here."

That thought didn't settle well with him. "Then perhaps demons have there… uses."

She snuggled closer to him smiling contently at his warmth. "It's a start."

* * *

Chapters are staring to get longer XP


	27. Chapter 27

Twilight found the two fifteen year olds hunched over text books spewed haphazardly across the floor, as Shinobu attempted to explain the Pythagorean Theorem to the raven haired girl who could only groan in frustration as her hands took fist fulls of hair and pulled. "I don't think I'll ever understand geometry Shinobu." Kagome groaned flinging herself back onto one of the cushions they had thrown on the floor for comfort.

Leaning over her he couldn't help but chuckle as she blew a raspberry at him. "Yes well perhaps if you weren't suffering from mad cow disease this week and cat scratch fever last week you'd be able to attend school."

She slapped her hand too her face once again groaning. "Can humans even get mad cow disease?"

"Only if you've been eating cow brains or spinal cord, and even then only a variant of it."

She parted her fingers to stare up at him. "Why do you even know that?"

His grin widened as he made to answer only to stop when Nodoka Higurashi understanding and supportive matriarch of the Higurashi house hold called for dinner. Shinobu stood helping Kagome to stand and began gathering his things. "I'll see you when you return then?"

"Are you not staying for dinner then Shinobu?" Nodoka asked a surprised note in her voice.

"I- I did not know I would be welcome."He replied hesitantly, taken aback by Nodoka's suddenly stern look.

"Shinobu you are always welcome here, no matter the circumstances, regardless of whether or not Kagome is here." She didn't move into the dining room until he had given her a consenting nod.

"Mama's right Shinobu, if ever you need _anything_ we'll be here for you." He turned his head to look down at her blinking, only to be greeted with her beaming smile before she took his hand dragging him into the dining room.

He had never known a more pleasant meal as the Higurashi family plowed over any insecurities he may have had to welcome him into their family with overwhelming warmth that he found lacking in his own family.

_This is what family should be like._

_This is how it should feel._

_No judgment._

_Only… acceptance. _


	28. Chapter 28

_How often has he asked this question?_ She wondered absent mindedly, with mild amusement. _Even he seems bored with the ritual question and answer. _

_How surprised he'll be to learn the ritual ends tonight._

"You've been, for the most part, patient with me. Tonight your patience pays off." Surprise and excitement had him standing straighter. "You wish to know of my death, and that which keeps me bound to this living realm long after my body should have been given to the land." She gave a curt nod to his eager one. Closing her eyes she began borrowing the energies of the surrounding foliage and a few of the lingering spirits, manipulating it to give her a more solid form

Sometimes visuals were necessary.

Eyes open she waited until his eyes stopped roaming and met hers. "Watch carefully Shinobu for I'll only do this once." A sound, like the sound of a twig snapping accompanied her words and suddenly her left arm hung limply, vaguely disfigured. "Naraku had the jewel- nearly complete, pulsing as his heart. The malice the hatred. I could feel it, taste, hear it. I had to get the seducing jewel away from him. So I let him grab me." Blood and bruises bloomed across her skin, easily seen due to the summer time school uniform she had died in. "Fleshy limbs grabbed at me, tore at me, squeezed me." The final word was accompanied by another snap as she drew her arm over abdomen, to indicate breaking ribs. "But my right arm was free, and he didn't notice, like an adrenaline rush, the jewel numbed him to the pain. And then… I had it and he tossed me away broken and bleeding." Her head snapped back and suddenly her temple started bleeding and her breath came in labored gasps. "The fall punctured a lung."

"He'd tossed me near Kikyou, I held out my hand to give her the jewel and the single shard I'd managed to keep. Words unneeded she took it, and made it whole once more."

"But Naraku was not done with me and physical battering was certainly was not enough to satisfy him. So he attempted an attack on Shippo… my son. I don't know how, I do not remember but I was on my feet running, and suddenly there, too late to put up a barrier I used myself instead." A hole about two inches in diameter appeared in her stomach, bleeding profusely. "It would not have been a quick death." She finished with a whisper, as she allowed him to take his fill of her visage before releasing the borrowed energies become ghostly and whole once more. "I was numb to the pain, all of the pain, and it was not until I was fully drawn from my body that I realized that Kikyou was attempting to assimilate me. With no physical limitations severing my connection to her was simple."

"After that it wasn't long until Naraku was utterly destroyed, and with my corrections in the past done, the jewel complete and Naraku dead, my body was sent back to the future. And now my soul attempts to play catch up."

"Why tell me all this now?" He spoke after a few moments of utter silence.

"Just a warning Shinobu, for I have noticed your growing affections for her." Her face hardened. "Should you attempt, and succeed to convince my living counterpart not to return to the past before the final encounter, I and I can guarantee she will never forgive you should anything happen to my son!"


	29. Chapter 29

There was promise in her gaze, the emotions churning like a maelstrom in her blue eyes as she met his. "I promise you, should any harm befall Shippo due to your meddling there will be no forgiveness for you in my heart."

"So you've said." He muttered sourly. "You would give your life for a demon?"

"Yes a thousand times yes." Not once did she look away from him, and being a spirit without the need to blink made the stared down disconcerting to say the least.

Tilting his head Shinobu consented for the moment. "So you've explained your death, now explain your being bound here."

She rolled her shoulders into a relaxed slouch once more looking like the kindly spirit she usually did. "After my death I spent forty years interacting with Sango and Miroku, watching them grow old with their plethora of children. Shippo too would visit, though as time wore on the time between visits lengthened from days then to weeks, to months, and finally to years as he tried to remain amongst humans, constantly dodging men from Spirit World as King Enma had decreed shortly after my death demons unfit to mingle amongst mortals. And so sixty years after my death I had no one."

"So what all of your demon _friends_ simply abandoned you?"

"They all had their own lives to try and reconcile." She closed her eyes and gave into thought. "InuYasha attempted to live out a normal life with Kikyou, at least for a time until her clay body could no longer sustain her. Sesshomaru had to see to Rin, knowing it was only a matter of time before King Enma had him corralled with the rest of the demons behind the barrier. Kirara remained by Sango's side until she past after that I am unsure." She shook her head, coming out of thought.

_Rin? Sango? Kirara? Definitely not names Kagome has ever mentioned._

"But none of this really answers your question though."

"No it does not, quite the opposite in fact."

Casting him a weary grin she continued. "One hundred years after my death, and the erecting of the barrier I was virtually all alone. Not one of my friends remained; my thoughts quickly became my only company. Until one day I met a man, actually he reminded me a bit of you. Demons had for the most part faded into myths; bit of executive meddling by the Gods I'm sure. However there were still a superstitious few who believed, this man was one such person. I can only assume he had encountered or witnessed a demon in some sort of terrible act for he feared and hated demons, and had the power to do something about it." She sighed and looked away. "To make a long story short, this man was the last in a long line of holy men and he sought my destruction for, in his mind, my blasphemes thoughts and views on demons. In the end I was the stronger one. And in a final attempt he used his own soul and bound me to this clearing, so that I could not roam and spread my lies."

"And so here you are four hundred years later."

"Indeed."

Shinobu found his heart twisting in pain at the thought of his Kagome spending four centuries in solitude with nothing but her thoughts for company.

_But what can I do?_

_Could I live with her hating me if something were to happen to the kit?_

_Warmth turned to cold? _

_I find myself for the first time in a long time… unsure._

* * *

I've gone through and fixed a few grammatical (probably missed more than I fixed lol) and spelling errors deebeth89 pointed out to me.

Also I want to thank everyone who is reading/favorite/watching/reviewing this story you guys rock!


	30. Chapter 30

She had never been to Shinobu's house, though she knew where it was, had never been invited over, had never had need to go over. In fact it had recently occurred to her that he'd actively avoided even mentioning his family in passing.

_I am beginning to understand why he does so. _She couldn't help the mean thought that entered her mind as the older woman once more blew smoke in her face.

She was young, perhaps in her early thirties which alluded to the fact that she had been young when she had conceived Shinobu, though obvious chain smoking had aged her greatly. Her black hair was damaged from an over abundance of chemical processing, and her eyes…

_For all she is a hard woman…_

_There is such sorrow and pain in her eyes._

"So you're Kagome, huh?" Her voice was raspy, in the way only a smokers could be. "And here I'd thought you'd be one of my sons little imaginary friends. And yet here you are in the flesh." Her eyes skimmed over her, and Kagome felt herself tense. "A lot of flesh."

She couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed or enraged.

Her reaction had obviously been what the older woman had been hoping for, as she threw her head back and laughed before abruptly stopping. "So tell me kiddo do you see monster everywhere too?" She asked sneeringly.

"Mother, that's enough." Kagome had never seen Shinobu look so cold and withdrawn.

_No one should feel like this home._

_That's not what home is about._

He brushed past his mother before grabbing her elbow and leading her away from his house, letting go only when the house was no longer visible, relaxing immediately after. "Kagome I'm-"

"Don't Shinobu, don't you even think about apologizing." He stopped walking a few paces ahead of her, and they stood in silence for a few moments.

"So what did you come over for anyway?" He asked finally, and she knew he was studying her as she shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Something happened while you were _there _didn't it?" She shrugged noncommittally. "Something bad?"

"No precisely, just something curious. Mostly though I just grew tired of stewing in my thoughts, and thought you might want to go for a walk with me." He studied her for a long moment before tilting his head consenting.

"Then lead the way."

They simply basked in one another's presence for a time before curiosity overwhelmed her. "Shinobu where was your father?"

"Gone. Simply up and left one day a few months ago." He shrugged uncaring when she gasped.

"Oh, oh Shinobu I'm so sorry, why –"

"Higurashi!" Dread quickly overrode sympathy.


	31. Chapter 31

Shinobu watched with no lack of amusement as Kagome went stiff, eyes widening, as she sucked in a breath through her teeth. In the distance he could see the sandy haired youth jogging his way toward them, joy and puppy like enthusiasm bubbling over more than a boiling pot of water, Shinobu had to bite his tongue when the enthusiastic boy stumbled with his exuberance at seeing his current companion.

Returning his gaze to Kagome he arched a brow as her pleading blue eyes met his, practically begging him to hide her.

_And where would you hide_ _Kagome? Obviously this puppy's already caught whiff of you. _He couldn't decide whether to laugh or frown at the irony of the thought.

_Besides this encounter holds far too much potential for amusement._

"I hate you." She mumbled with no real heat when she realized he would be of little help too her.

"I love you too Kagome." He marveled slightly at the pink kissing her cheeks, the fluttering her lashes did- like little black butterflies- and the way she missed her step as she turned to greet the boy.

And he ignored the way his heart twisted oddly, the loud thumping in his chest, and the gymnastics his stomach was currently doing.

_I meant it only as a joke. _

"Hello Hojo." She said pleasantly enough, though he noted that her tone and her posture completely lacked any… anything that was distinctly Kagome. There was no bouncing with an over abundance of energy, no overwhelming happiness or excitement she generally seemed to express regardless of who she was greeting.

She was polite he couldn't fault her for that, but it was beyond odd how utterly reserved she was.

"Higurashi it is good to see you! Might I say you are looking well today!" Whatever sobering bug Kagome was suffering from seemed not to have infected the puppy like _boy._

_Perhaps it is the boy's overly innocent persona she finds off putting. _He studied the two as they interacted.

_No. That s not it. _The more he talked the more withdrawn she became, though the _boy_ seemed not to notice as he attempted to coerce her into joining him on a date. And he _wasn't_ feeling jealous when the boy asked her. And he _wasn't _feeling immense relief when she declined his invitation.

He broke from his thoughts when an overwhelming sorrow and a feeling of immense isolation slowly began seeping into her aura, the sharp broken edges of her soul flaring out with unease as the conversation continued.

_I see I think I understand._

_In many ways Kagome has grown to far surpass most if not all of her classmates the things she does, the things she sees, how many would turn to madness bearing witness to such atrocities?_

_She feels alone among people her own age, outcaste. _

_This simply will not do. _

Manipulating his own aura he wrapped her soul in his aura projecting warmth, understanding, friendship, and love. Startled the tiny wonder looked up at him, and he hoped she could read the promise in his eyes.

_I am here Kagome._

_I know._

_I understand_

_And as long as I am here you will never be alone._

She knew in an instant what he was projecting and why, rewarding him with a brilliant smile the sent his heart thrumming to a beat of its own.


	32. Chapter 32

The two teens ended their stint in a nearby park after she had finally managed to send Hojo on his way, with promises to see him at school the next day. She drug him along like a much beloved toy until she found a place suitable enough, beneath the bouts of a cherry blossom tree, the pink petals cascading like a warm rain about them.

_Like one of those cheesy romance films. _She count help but giggle at the thought, utterly ignoring the jittery fluttering her stomach seemed to do.

"So tell me Kagome what was this curious thing that had you thinking so much?" She hesitated for a moment, something she knew Shinobu would take notice of, debating on what she should tell him. After all Shinobu wasn't the type to take such things lightly.

_Like InuYasha he is protective, though unlike said half demon it's more than my physical protection he worries for… its everything._

_And where InuYasha is overbearing and stifling, Shinobu is just there, he'll let me try and if I should fail he's there to catch me._

_Always._

"Well I met a demon-"

"Truly? Oh my how exciting." His sarcasm and teasing grin were far from lost on her.

Lightly hitting his shoulder while tittering with amusement she continued. "This demon had consumed the celestial being Kaguya, I won't bore you with details." _Or give you a reason to keep me from finishing my duty. _She shuddered lightly at the thought of her own arrow piercing her back, and the death she could feel nipping at her heels. "But she told me she wished to do the same to me as she had the celestial woman, because she coveted not only my abilities as a priestess but…" She fought with how to phrase the next part. "… the way in which time flowed around me."

Silence rang louder than a tolling bell could have as her larger companion took in her words. "And that means what exactly?"

"That's what I'd been stewing over." Her brow furrowed. "The only conclusion I can come up with is my time traveling capabilities."

She could tell as she studied him from the corner of her eye that there was something he wanted to say but wasn't quite sure how to say it. "I have recently learned that… the flow of time is not as set in stone as we believe. Things can change, even things that have already happened." He paused to consider his next words. "Perhaps you are a catalyst for change?"

She blinked up at him for a moment before laughing lightly. "I think you think to highly of me, I'm just Kagome, I'm not so important as all that!"

"You are to me." _That_ stopped her, as surprise and embarrassment overwhelmed her.

She turned to look at him hoping to find an easygoing amused look on his face, but she found no teasing grin, instead there was a completely serious look in his eyes.

One that had her heart dancing in her chest.

Especially as his eyes flickered to her lips and back. Something in him steeled and with a decisive look flashing through his eyes he began leaning his face down toward her.

Her breath hitched and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Shinobu." A laughing male voice called out, startling both of them into jumping away. "The tiny tot has need of you." Itsuki watched them with unbridled amusement.

"Yeah, yeah okay I'm coming." Shinobu stood offering her a hand up, which she accepted. With embarrassment, an unusual emotion from the male who was usually so sure of himself, he turned to her and apologize. "I'm sorry I-"

"The only reason you should apologize is if you didn't mean it, I wonder are you recanting your actions, and words?" Itsuki asked curiously.

"No never!"

"Then don't apologize." The friendly way they interacted had her feeling surprise, she had known his partner was a demon but their comradely interactions were unexpected.

_Perhaps Shinobu is closer to accepting demons than I -or he had realized. _She thought happily as she waved to him, promising to see him again.

* * *

I'm rather surprised as well as pleased with how well this story is going especially considering the odd pairing.

Anyway thank you all for your support!


	33. Chapter 33

He kept silent as he watched her work, desperately trying to keep from noticing the way her hands fluttered over his chest as she cleaned the large but not deep wound he had received while on his latest case. She was muttering almost annoyed as she reached for the disinfectant, spreading it lightly over his cut, he didn't flinch didn't move or react in any way as he struggled to bring his mind back to the reason he had come over in the first place.

A potential solution, or at the very least a way to coerce the spirit to fight to live despite her wanting to die.

He had been mulling the problem over in his mind in the weeks that had proceeded he pervious meeting with spirit Kagome, after the spirit had warned him away from stopping living Kagome from making that fatal jump into the distant past. The main solution- and the most recurring- to come to him was perhaps also the most obvious, he could train her, but that came with a slew of complications two, however stood out the most. First and foremost was the conflict of schedule, it was hard to find time to train when their meetings were so beyond sporadic, due to her time traveling and his _job_.

Second was the difference in energies, despite what the demons may fear about him, and what rumors they may spew as a cause of said fear, he was indeed not a holy man, perhaps a mutation of the holy beings but not a holy man in the strictest sense. Where a holy beings energies were based on purity or impurity of the soul, his energy had more to do with the purity of his intent- the strength of his resolve. And so with the vast differences he would be unable to teach her even the basics like simply summoning her energies to her let alone anything more potent.

However after much thought the answer had come to him quite by accident when she had been once again attempting to chisel away at his unbridled dislike of demons, she had spoken in favor of their honor this time.

_More like lack thereof. _He snorted. But the word honor had hammered his head until he applied to Kagome.

In her own way Kagome was honorable, perhaps not in the way that warriors were, and often he would consider her actions soft hearted rather than particularly honorable but one thing he could not dispute was her inability to break a promise, her willingness to go to most any lengths to keep said promises.

Certainly an honorable act by any standards.

A prime example was her dealings with the half demon who on a constant basis showed how inept he was at keeping her safe physically or emotionally, and yet because she had promised to be there for him she was.

_Hell she even goes as far as to call him _friend.

Another good example was her determination, her promise even if only to herself, to find and fix the dreaded jewel, when so many would have just given up, let another do it, but she had promised herself to do everything in her power to complete the bauble, so she would.

_Persuading her into a promise that she'll feel compelled to keep, because it is in her personality to do so, saves Kagome from dying, and keeps me from truly interfering in a way that could change the fate of her kit._

Forcing his mind from his thoughts he caught her hand as she moved to step back and observe her handy work, she blinked owlishly up at him as her head tilted dropping silken black strands in her face which he reached out to brush behind her ear, smiling softly at her light blush. "Kagome I need you to promise me something."

"Of course anything!"

He studied her for a moment before leaning his forehead to hers. "Promise me that if anything should happen to you while you're in the past you'll fight with everything that you are to return here- return to me."

"Shinobu what brought this on?'

"Please … just promise me."

She searched his face for a moment before smiling at him. "I promise Shinobu with everything that I am I will always fight to come back to you."

He closed his eyes reveling in the warmth her presence provided, ignoring the painful twist of his heart.

_Please let this work._

_Let the spirit Kagome be just as honorable in her promises as the living Kagome is._

* * *

_Not sure how I felt about this chapter, my mind wasn't really on it and it definitely shows._

_On a side note why does microsoft word and google recognize 'hearted' as a word but fanfiction . net does not?_

_Also I did doodle a cover for this story._


	34. Chapter 34

_Fracturing_.

He watched the depravity of the humans with a disbelieving air as they laughed and drank, clanking glasses in a bizarre sort of merriment. The demons, raped, tortured and left to rot slowly and agonizing, they wailed, their screams were like a terrible song looping in his head and dancing with imagery.

_Splintering_.

Something in him shifted, changed

_Cracking_.

His fist clenched and unclenched in rhythmic anger as he drew on his own terrible strength and power.

_Breaking._

Never had the thought occurred to him that he may one day have need to turn on those he'd sworn to protect. And even now as his fist hovered over the vile being he shared his humanity with… he couldn't do it.

_Shattered_.

He was only distantly aware of his body going through the motions of slaughter. It was him dealing deserved death and yet it was not.

A fragment. A broken shard of a once magnificent whole.

The him that was not him laughed a glorious battle song filled with gore even the true him would not have revel in.

_There is no gray in this world, and certainly no white, only a miserable black to darken and swallow, consume and destroy._

_Black… only black._

_No light._

_Only an ever consuming darkness._


	35. Chapter 35

Itsuki had held and cradled the broken man who'd long ago become his friend as he muttered incoherent nonsense about black and a how no white existed, how no white could ever exist.

Mad babbling it may have been but Itsuki understood.

Shinobu had been so sure of his races need for protection, for _his protection, _been so sure of their innocents, of their inability to perform the atrocities he'd witnessed demons partake in. That seeing what the Black Black Club had been doing had broken him, shattered him into little tiny pieces that Itsuki had to be weary not to step on, lest they crunch and crumble beneath the weight of his words and actions.

Such naiveté was of course one of the many facets that had drawn him to the normally gentle natured male.

Demons and humans were not so different after all, aging, strength, and power being the only gap that truly separated the instinct driven demons from the thought driven humans.

He closed his eyes and let a quiet thrum hum through his body, an action meant to calm and soothe, and an action that his own mother had on occasion used to ease him when he was a child.

When the first drop hit him he startled into opening his eye, and of course at that precise moment the sky opened up, releasing the cleansing rains that had built up in the clouds. But he didn't move to find shelter, instead he drew Shinobu further under the branches of the God tree.

He had brought the detective to the Higurashi's homestead in hopes that the young woman his friend was so enamored with would be home, hoping she could do what he could not.

Of course as luck would have it she was not.

But he would wait.

He would wait as long as it took if it had the potential to heal the fragmented mind of his friend.

_I hope he can see your light Kagome._

_I fear what may come to pass if he can longer see you as a white in his dreary black fogged mind, and not just for you or your family but for every living being. _

He continued to make the comforting thrum as his hands made soothing circles on his back.

_Regardless of your choice I will stand by you Shinobu._

_I promise. _


	36. Chapter 36

She avoided the younger God tree as she quietly made her way to the well, knowing that InuYasha would be far too preoccupied with her previous incarnation- tangled in whatever happiness he could dredge up in his former loves presence. Her eyes flickered uncertainly in their direction, and she felt her heart twist for InuYasha and Kikyou and their love lost.

Though secretly she thought love was far too strong a word to express what they felt for each other, after all how could one claim love when she had tried so desperately to change him, so that they could be _normal? _Not that the fault should lie with Kikyou alone, after all both had been fooled by Naraku with their mistrust of one another.

But they were both so desperate to cling to what _might_ have been, and to them _should_ have been, that neither could move on from what _was_.

_And both assume that just because we share a soul that I would fall to the same follies that Kikyou did, I love InuYasha sure but… those who do not know the past are doomed to repeat it._

_Besides he's more of a brotherly figure then a romantic one._

Shaking her head she continued her trudge forward, she only managed a few steps when that sick feeling she had been experiencing all night assaulted her once more, her stomach rolled as fear of _something _shuttered through her body, and again the tug of that _something_ urged her on toward the well.

Coming to the clearing with the wooden time slip she stumbled her way to it clutching her stomach trying not to retch. Leaning over and peering into the darkness she allowed herself to fall forward, her momentum slowing as time embraced her before gently dropping her on the dirt covered ground, her entrance into her time announced with the heavy patter of rain tapping harshly on the wooden roof of the well house.

With urgency she had no reason to feel she climbed the latter out and slid the door open managing only a few steps before a delicately clawed hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Kagome?"

She blinked up at the demon she could barely make out in the torrent of rain. "Itsuki?"

"Indeed." He seemed to hesitate. "I am not so sure you should be here."

"What? Why? This is my home." And she could feel Shinobu, or at least she thought it was Shinobu, he felt so … distorted.

"Something… occurred on our last mission together, I had brought him here hoping you might be able to help him but … I fear I may have been too late."

"Too late, what do you mean?" When he didn't answer she straightened her spine and squared her shoulders. "Shinobu would never hurt me." With that she turned and stalked off, Itsuki's words just barely reaching her.

"… I hope you are right…"


	37. Chapter 37

He felt the magic of the well even through his rage fill haze, its power danced across his senses and soon after the vibrancy of Kagome's soul reached out to him a gesture that usually brought him such ease. And part of him wanted to revel in that relief, curl up in her warmth of body and soul, however another part, a larger part of him wanted to seep in his hate, in the unending blackness that was the world as a whole. He could hardly see her through the veil of rain as it pounded his shuddering body but he could tell there was no hesitancy as she made her way to him her blue eyes stared at him with sorrow and confusion.

And he flinched because she was _light, _she was a stark whiteness in an unyielding blackness, a blackness that festered in all of humanity, he himself not exempt from such.

Which was why as she reached out to him, his name quietly slipping from her lips he snarled viciously at her hoping perhaps to scare her, to make her realize that they weren't worthy of her light, or her salvation, that _he_ wasn't worth saving. "Don't touch me." Even so he took her hand, pulling her toward him roughly, his eyes closed as he brought her calloused appendage to his face momentarily allowing himself to take pleasure in her warmth and purity.

_She_ didn't hesitate, didn't fear, or worry, simply threw her unhindered arm around him, pressing her light to him, and for an instant he allowed himself to be cradled in it.


	38. Chapter 38

She could barely make him out in the near wall of rain dropping heavily around her, though she couldn't see him she could certainly feel him, and he didn't feel right.

_Like… like someone took a jigsaw puzzle and just… smashed the pieces together regardless of whether or not they fit._

The fact that he was in pieces to begin with made her shudder. She approached cautiously feeling a great deal of concern, though not for herself. As she stood before him her hand reached out to touch him. "…Shinobu..?"

"Don't touch me!" He practically snarled even as he reached out taking her hand tugging it and her forward almost harshly as he pressed it against his face. She didn't hesitate to move the rest of the way forward, pulling him into a hug made awkward with her one hand still clasped in his. It was several long moment before all at once he released her hand and his anger, slumping forward to engulf her in his frigid form.

His body shuddered and convulsed spasmodically as she held him and attempted not to give under his weight. "C'mon Shinobu let's get you inside and warmed up." He neither helped nor hindered her as she maneuvered them toward the front door. Shinobu had shifted from hugging her to practically using her as a crutch as they both made their way inside, stepping carefully as to not trip over anything in the dark.

She closed the door to her room silently and immediately began stripping the cold man down to his underwear, shoving her modesty aside for it had no place in her mind when he was in such a sorry state.

_Itsuki should have brought him inside the moment it started to rain._ She could help but scold, as her body went through the motions of a healer checking him over, relieved to find no injury. _Though that doesn't explain the blood staining his clothing._

Shinobu was cold, his lips were blue, and the shuddering his body had been doing outside had in no way subsided. _Body heat he needs body heat. _Ignoring the way she blushed she stripped herself down to the bare essentials before pushing him to her bed climbing in soon after, and tucking them beneath several of her blankets.

He instantly curled up to her tiny form drawing her close as his face nestled in her abdomen, he quietly began to sob, her hands dancing with a pink light as she swept them through his hair cooing quietly to him.

_Oh… Shinobu._


End file.
